Many Layers of Ranger
by CB60
Summary: Ranger is a complicated man. He has many layers developed over his lif.
1. Chapter 1

**01The Layers Of Ranger**

I do not own these characters. They are the soul property of JE. Ranger just came to my yard to talk today.

_Reading the comments on Babe-squad, I have come to believe Ranger is a much more complicated man than he is given credit for. When I picture him he is the persona that he has created in his military carrier. I also feel there is a man beneath the persona; multiple layers and textures. Just as Stephanie found a Carlos beneath the Ranger, a business man beneath the street hood she first met and a caring man beneath the mercenary._

_Not just a mercenary, a man that has lived and learned more, than most of us in his 30 or so years. _

_The man has a colorful and varied past. He has his childhood and early teenage years, he has his mixed up late teenage years and his time with his grandmother, He has his college years, his early army career, his time in the Rangers, now he has his covert government and business tycoon years. That's a lot for one man to pass through. _

_Looking at all that, I can't help but feel he is much more than a Bad ASS, Blank Faced, Mercenary and opportunist._

_I think there is a mind and heart beneath that is able to control all of these facets. He is a total product of his life not just a small part. To use an old phrase THEGOOD THE BAD THE UGLY. _

**Rangers POV**

Today we will not start at the beginning or the end; we will begin in the middle.

"This is the part of my life that most people see and believe is me. Very few know the truth.

I have few friends and even fewer close friends. My close friends I can count on one hand. They are the men I have served the longest with, they have saved my Ass more than a few times and I theirs. They are my brothers, my comrades, the men who follow me into battle. They are the men who have pulled me out of jungles and suburban ghettos. They are the men I would give my life for. We have been together since our first days in Ranger training and I hope we are together until the end of our days. They are Tank, Lester and Bobby. Steph calls us the A-Team, I laugh when she call them the Merry Men. More on that later.

I call them my core team which is what they are. They are the core of this company we own. Yes we are partners; they have placed me at the head of the table, they tell me they value my ability to strategize and make long term plans.

Aw, Stephanie, Steph, Babe; how do I describe my Babe. She is the most special woman on this earth. She is beautiful with her curly brown hair, azure blue eyes that deepen to midnight blue when she is aroused, creamy pale skin. She is a vision that cannot be forgotten.

From the first day I met her I have been drawn to her; to her vitality, innocents and love of life. Her life usually is a mess; mostly due to her family and friends, but the inner Steph is still there. Sometimes it is a little mussed but it always surfaces.

She never fails to look and find some good in everyone, no matter how bad or evil, she almost always finds the good.

She has walked where most people would fear to even glance. She has entered the homes of mobsters and murders to only come out with a new friend.

She entered Rangeman; surrounded by very large, muscular, stern faced mercenaries only to find friends. Steph never judges the men in this office; she only sees men doing a job with what she feels is moral character. Need I say she wrapped all my men around her little finger. She looks at us as men and not thugs or criminals. Because we work together so closely, she calls them the Merry Men. The men all feel this is just part of her gentle way and that it is a compliment from a friend; a little sister as they would say.

That is how my men see her, I see her a bit differently. I see her as the light of my dark world. I see her as a ray of sunshine, a 'guide to my soul'.

Since the day I met her in that diner she has worked her way into my heart. I had thought that during my years of Rangers and Black Ops, I had sealed my heart behind a wall of steel. In my job it doesn't pay to have a heart or a conscience. The job must be done no questions asked and without looking back or someone will die. Good men will die if there is hesitation.

I know **Freedom of speech freedom of action are meaningless without freedom to think. And there is no freedom of thought without doubt**. That is why every mission is thought out in advance, plans are made and the ultimate goal is set. The mission is the goal. All of my men know this and they are ready to follow the plan without question.

Then my Babe comes along and makes me revisit my goals in life at least. Before her I had felt I would die in action, just a casualty of war that no one looked back on. The guys would have a few drinks to celebrate our lives then it would be over.

Now I find I want to stay around make some plans and spend a few years with her.

Don't get me wrong, I would still give my life for my men and I would give it ten times over for Steph; but now I hope that doesn't happen. I want a future with my beautiful Steph.

I want to hold her at night I want to wake with her in the morning. I want a life I haven't thought about in ten years.

My team knows how I feel; they say they can read it on my face when I see her. Even though I tell them it is none of their business and they are wrong; they are my brothers and find ways to make it their business. They won't risk my wrath by being open about it but they spend a lot of time pushing us together. When I go to my apartment at night, I shake my head at how hard they work at this.

I have come to believe they are right; even though I wouldn't tell them.

So I have a custom made ring and I have purchased a house and decorated it, this is what Steph calls the Bat cave.

Did I forget to tell you, the Bat Cave is what Steph calls my home? I have never had an actual home just my apartments. Steph has always referred to it as the Bat Cave since she calls me Batman. She thinks of me as a superhero but I am just a man, just a** soldier** who falls in love more every day. She **honors** me every day and I give **thanks **for her.

So I have purchased the Bat Cave. I once told her in a light moment that the Bat Cave was forever when she asked about it. Now I can't take her there until I am ready to make us a permanent couple. I still have a few things to work out before then.

I want to complete my contract with the government so my missions are finished. I want to get Rangeman set up so I have more time to myself.

I am working on getting the romance and joy back in my heart that I have locked away. I know I can't give Steph happiness without love and joy and romance. Yes, the sex is unbelievable, I could have sex multiple times a day with her and never get tired. But she is **special**, she deserves romance.

I want to give her; walks in the park complete with picnics, days on the beach, candlelight dinners, days laughing and singing and dancing, trips around the world. I want to give not just everything money can buy but all of the joys two people can share. I want to spoil her till the day I die. Stephanie deserves it all. She deserves the **gift** of my **love.**

To do this I have to find my heart again. I have to reconnect to the twenty year old Carlos, who still could see love in the world. The Carlos before I looked at the dark, dirty underbelly of the world.

I will be a better man for her and for our life together, if she will have me."

Word count 1453

Babe-Squad prompts 1

Perfectly Plum prompts seven words


	2. Chapter 2

I _do not own these characters. They are the soul property of JE. Ranger just came to my yard to talk today._

**03****The Layers of Ranger**

_Reading the comments on Babe-squad, I have come to believe Ranger is a much more complicated man than he is given credit for. When I picture him he is the persona that he has created in his military carrier. I also feel there is a man beneath the persona; multiple layers and textures. Just as Stephanie found a Carlos beneath the Ranger, a business man beneath the street hood she first met and a caring man beneath the mercenary._

_Not just a mercenary, a man that has lived and learned more, than most of us in his 30 or so years. _

_The man has a colorful and varied past. He has his childhood and early teenage years, he has his mixed up late teenage years and his time with his grandmother, He has his college years, his early army career, his time in the Rangers, now he has his covert government and business tycoon years. That's a lot for one man to pass through. _

_Looking at all that, I can't help but feel he is much more than a Bad ASS, Blank Faced, Mercenary and opportunist._

_I think there is a mind and heart beneath that is able to control all of these facets. He is a total product of his life not just a small part. To use an old phrase from the movies, THE GOOD THE BAD THE UGLY. _

"Joe is her on and off again boyfriend. I have sent Babe back to him before, because I thought he could give her what I couldn't, a family and a home. He gave her beer, pizza and a hockey game mixed in with some sex.

At the time I didn't think I knew how to love, but that was no way to have a relationship with a lady.

Joe and Steph broke up three months ago. She has been alone since then.

Now that I am ready to try love and romance again, I hope I am not too late to win my Babe's heart.

I hit speed dial 1 on my cell phone, "Babe will you do me the honor of having dinner with me Friday night?"

Ranger is back to talk today

**Layers of Ranger**

I closed my cell phone when I entered the yard and sat down. I had just called the florist to deliver a dozen red roses to my Babe. I hand selected the roses earlier and wrote the card. Driving here I checked that she was at her apartment.

"Yesterday I started Operation Make Babe Mine. I called and asked for a real date and she accepted.

That was my first real test with Steph. I have always been very protective of my heart. Actually that isn't true. Before Steph I never presented my heart to anyone.

The women I was with in the past were just physical, there was no heart involved just sex. They knew this before we started. There was no emotional involvement.

Ha, no emotional involvement. I think I said that to Steph after our one night together. How could I have loved her all night and not had emotional attachment. The passion, the **fireworks **were all there.

Of course I'm emotionally attached.

I ran away and drove to Florida as fast as I could. But after a few weeks I knew I couldn't get away. My next move was to keep her on the edges of my life and protect her but try to stay out of her life.

Yeah, like that worked. The more I learned the more I cared. The harder it was for me to walk away. Then a mission would come up. I was in the wind for months. Hours on recon missions before the final assault, gave me too much time to think.

I heard her soft laugh, when I closed my eyes I could see her blue eyes and wild curls. I could almost feel the curls on my face and hand. I could almost feel her soft smooth skin. All I could think about was touching her, tasting her, and kissing her all over. I had to close that part of my mind, it was too distracting. Distractions in my job get you dead.

The last year the missions have been tougher and longer. The last one had gone on for 8 months. I was almost sure I would die in that jungle. After missing the extraction helicopter I was left as MIA. In my missions that usually means you are considered dead.

I have been told that **each man stands with his face in the light of his own drawn sword. Ready to do what a hero can**. I have faced that drawn sword many times, but I am just a man. I am not a hero and I am not ready to die. I have too much to live for. I need to live to be with my Babe.

I spent two months getting out on my own. The government didn't care, it was my final mission; I had succeeded with that part, that was their only concern. If it was a suicide mission there were no loose ends, finished, file closed. The general would just find another weapon to take my place. There is always someone in the ranks to step in. Everyone is totally replaceable.

Two months after the extraction screw up. Fifteen hundred miles through the jungle and swamps; millions of leaches, dozens of snakes, a few jaguars and other predators later, I came to a native camp. I was almost too weak to walk. I was carried back to their camp and placed on a mat in a hut. I fell into a dream filled sleep. Babe was sponging my face, cool water on my lips and soft hands cleansing my wounds.

Many times I thought I would die but I didn't. The thought of never seeing Steph and never telling her how I felt kept me going day after exhausting day.

The natives patched me up, fed me, and brought me back to health. Then, boated me into a small town. There was a telegraph line in the town for traders. No phone. I was able to get out a message to Tank, short, cryptic.

Two days later a coded reply. Received two day. All good.

Pretty simple Tank had received the message and had the name of the town from that. He would be here in two days, everything at Rangeman was good and Steph was safe. I faded back into the jungle for two days waiting for my own extraction and recovery team.

Two days later right on schedule my team was in town. I was still not sure if I had been trailed. We were very circumvent about meeting. That night at the river I had stowed on a boat under the cargo and was taken downstream by the team.

The boat was far from the town and it was dark before I made my way to Tank and Lester.

Tank only said. 'Glad you could make it. Just us on the boat.'

Report I told Tank and he and Lester condensed everything that had happened in Trenton in the last eight months. All I cared about now was Rangeman, Steph and my team.

Tank continued. 'We're headed down river and have a plane twenty miles down in the next town. Anything we should know? Where are we headed? What kind of flight plan? Do we need supplies?'

I wish I could've told Tank to bring Steph. We might have just gone off line together for our someday. Oh, that wouldn't be fair to her. I need to win her love not take it.

No, two weeks recovery time then back to Trenton. I trust the house is ready for us?

This was the end of my last mission. I am now a free man.

Freedom, yes freedom is just some people talking. I was free, no longer a prisoner of the government walking all alone. I was ready for someday with my Babe.

I told you that I was giving her the gift of my love. I didn't say that right; see why I don't do relationships? I have trouble saying what I feel. Then people misunderstand and I don't want Steph to misunderstand she is too important to me. Feelings are hard for me to talk about. What I was saying is that I was going to give Steph all of my love, all of my heart and soul. That I hoped she would accept them and give herself to me.

I am ready to **soldier** up and be open with her. **Trouble is a part of life and if you don't share it, you don't give the person who loves you a chance to love you enough.** So now I have to learn to share my whole life with Steph. She will only accept me that way and I know it.

I plan to shower her with **gifts,** to show her how much I love her. I also plan to talk and answer almost every question she has. If it isn't classified she has a right to know.

I hope she can love all of me after our talk. I hope she can get past my dark past.

**I know now that to be a couple, I do have to put my single self on a shelf**. It has taken me a long time to realize this. For us to work I have to give all of me. There will still be a me and there will still be a Steph but we will be stronger and better as one.

We have a date this Friday. I have three days to prepare. I know you think it shouldn't be a problem but I want everything to be perfect. We have eaten together before, we have traveled together, we have even slept together, but most of that was associated with work in some way. This has to be special this is our first real date.

Today I sent her roses and a **card**; I wish I could think of a **poem** to write to her.

_Babe,_

_If I had a rose for every time I thought of you I'd be picking roses for a lifetime. _

_**Love, **__C_

I must cut our talk short today.

I 'm going to be busy for a while. I have to make reservations and send her the dress that I bought her. I also have beautiful ribbon tied FMPs just like she wears. I can almost see her perfect legs in those shoes.

I have two days to wait.

_Tomorrow I'll send chocolate covered strawberries._

_Ok , _**flowers**_. Check_

_Chocolate. Check_

_Dress and shoes. Check._

_Reservations, Check._

_Limo. Check_

_Discuss meal, wine and dessert with the chef. Check._

_Mission ready."_

_Word count 1545_

_Babe_squad 2 prompt_

_Perfectly plum 2 prompt (seven words)_


	3. Chapter 3

**02Layers of Ranger**

Usual disclaimer, I own nothing. I write for fun and relaxation.

Ranger just came to talk.

**Rangers POV**

"As I was saying, Steph makes me want to be a better man. I know I am good at my job and I do have a strong moral code; even if some of my thoughts on the legal areas are grey. I do what has to be done to keep the innocent safe.

That's how I see my job whether it is as a BEA or as a government contractor. I set a goal for the job and seldom waver.

My core team and I feel the same. We work like a well oiled machine. We know what each other think and we know in any given situation what the other will do. That's how we stay alive. There are people that don't understand this. They think we are only thugs and criminals who are ready to break the law. On the contrary, we work very hard to keep every one of our men on the right side of the law. It takes too much time to fight legal battles that are frivolous. We will fight them if needed.

I work and support the top members of the legal system and governor's office to protect our business and professional interest. The men and I work behind the scenes to help the community and multiple charities. I won't mention them because we prefer our work to be behind the scenes and anonymous.

Most of the men that work for me are ex-military and special forces, there are a few who are from other law enforcement agencies and even fewer who were young gang members ready for a hand to get out of that world. I pride myself in helping these kids. I was one of them once until my grandmother took me in and changed my young life.

She taught me a lot in my middle teen years. Grandma tolerated no bull from me. She watched me and helped me. Whether it was school or my friends she always knew what was happening. When I fell in with the wrong crowd she pulled me out. She taught me what love should be with the help of grandfather.

They both taught me that love was without cost, that love was gentle and given freely. They always made me feel, even with my mistakes, their love was unconditional.

They ingrained in me how a man should treat a woman. Never abuse with words or hands. Treat a woman with respect and help her to live her life. Never dictate to her and no matter how upset I was never, never hit a woman. I can say to this day I never have. In war I have killed women, but I have never hit one. That may seem strange to some but maybe it is one of the grey areas.

My core team as I said is all ex-Rangers and Seals that I have worked closely with.

Steph came into the mix as an inexperienced BEA just breaking into the job. A friend that I owed a favor to asked if I could mentor her. I have to say I did my best to scare her off. I went to our meeting dressed as a street thug with all the black and leather, diamond ear studs and gold chains. Maybe if I had a couple of gold teeth it might have worked. The clothes and the street slang didn't seem to bother her.

She walked into the diner, shook my hand, introduced herself, and sat down. There might have been a momentary glimmer of fear in her eyes, but that was all. After she sat down she was all business. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I was amazed.

I guess if you looked at the next three years you would say we were off and never looked back. It was just like the Kentucky Derby. **She didn't want to just come to the Kentucky Derby to say I was in the race. **She came to win the race and start a new life. The girl has spirit and tenacity. She was determined to win this challenge.

So like I said we were off. I gave some information and instruction about what her job was. I helped her pick equipment. I was a little surprised when she was afraid of guns. Did she think she would pick up criminals with a water pistol?

I didn't know at the time that was about how she planned it. She didn't want to use force and planned to talk them in.

We had a long day where I helped her pick a gun that was light and fit her grip. Then I took her to the gun range where we worked on her aim and stance.

Standing behind her, I guided her legs to a proper stance with my hands. Then I leaned close to her back to position her arms in the proper aim. Her curly brown hair tickled my cheek and smelled of strawberries. I was overtaken by her long legs, the beauty of her body, her smell and the softness of her skin. With a slight groan, I stepped back and told her to squeeze the trigger slowly.

She finished the six rounds and I told her to place the gun on the table. I pulled the target in and she had hit the paper with four of the rounds. Not many people could do this the first time they fired a gun. I was very impressed and told her so.

She was so excited she jumped and wrapped her arms around me before I could move. Not being a touchy feely person I patted her with one arm before stepping back. Not before I inhaled more of her scent.

I wanted to touch her again but I breathed deeply and controlled myself. What was I thinking, this could easily get complicated? Stick with the job soldier.

The next few weeks I saw Steph intermittently, just coffee or at the bonds office. She was working on a big case and I was a little concerned. She had grabbed onto it like a dog with a bone. She looked beautiful smiling her cheeks flushed enjoying her job.

Through the following months, we worked more together. I came to her rescue many times. I loaned her cars when she had disasters. She worked at my office and got to know my men.

Steph is a joy to have around and all the men loved her at least a little but the core team had adopted her as their little sister. They watched over her when I was gone and protected her. If I was in the wind they rescued her and kept me posted with her exploits.

Some missions seeing Steph was the only thing that gave me the strength to get out. She slowly became the light at the end of the tunnel. She was becoming like the air I breathe.

The last few months I have realized she is the most important thing in the world to me. I can no longer see my future without Steph in it.

**They say that time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself. **Today I plan to do just that. Today is the start of Operation Make Babe Mine.

The guys will love it. My family will accept it. Her mother will hate it. Joe will have a stroke

Joe is her on and off again boyfriend. I have sent Babe back to him before, because I thought he could give her what I couldn't, a family and a home. He gave her beer, pizza and a hockey game mixed in with some sex.

At the time I didn't think I knew how to love, but that was no way to have a relationship with a lady.

Joe and Steph broke up three months ago. She has been alone since then.

Now that I am ready to try love and romance again, I hope I am not too late to win my Babe's heart.

I hit speed dial 1 on my cell phone, "Babe will you do me the honor of having dinner with me Friday night?"

Word count 1300

1 prompt Babe squad

1 prompt Perfectly plum


	4. Chapter 4

I _do not own these characters. They are the soul property of JE. Ranger just came to my yard to talk today._

**04Layers of Ranger**

_Previously:_

_Tomorrow I'll send chocolate covered strawberries._

_Ok , _**flowers**_. Check_

_Chocolate. Check_

_Dress and shoes. Check._

_Reservations, Check._

_Limo. Check_

_Discuss meal, wine and dessert with the chef. Check._

_Mission ready."_

**Rangers POV**

The strawberries should be at her door about now. I know my Babe and she loves chocolate. The strawberries will make it a little healthier.

Babe,

Anyone can catch your eye but it takes someone special to catch your heart.

Anytime you are next to me I'm as close to heaven as I can be.

I am waiting impatiently for our date.

**Love,**

C

"I think the **card** says what I feel right now. I only hope Steph feels what I am saying with the card and **gift**.

**Normal is the halfway point between what you want and what you get. **I can tell you now that I don't want normal. I am hoping to get everything that I want. I want the passion, the **fireworks,** and the total **love** that we can give each other. I am planning for the spectacular, the fire that burns in our very souls. Looking at our lives we are not really normal in many ways.

I was telling you about my plans for our D-day. I like that, date day.

"Her dress and shoes have been delivered to the courier. The dress is a black silk halter top; fitted to just below the waist, then a flowing skirt; just right for dancing. I wanted to go to VS but decided that might be too much for a first date. The shoes are four inch FMPs with silver trim, very sexy. Just the kind of shoes she likes.

The card says, Babe, please honor me by wearing this for our date. Love C

I am focused on the goal. Only two more days until our date. At this point I'm not sure if I can wait. I'll call her today, just to talk. I've tried to stay busy and not go crazy, but I really need to hear her voice. Every time I close my eyes I see her in that dress and those shoes. Dios, there I go again. Please forgive me I can't seem to control my body when I think of her. Excuse me while I stand for a minute. There that's better; my pants aren't so tight now.

Where was I?

The core team banished me from the office today. Can you believe they told me I was driving them nuts with my nerves? Tank laughed and said he would be glad when it was Monday. I guess he thinks I will be calmer then.

If the date goes well I hope to take her to the beach for the weekend. I don't want to rush her so I booked two rooms at the B&B she likes. I can't say I don't hope we give up one of them, but that will be my Babe's choice.

Like I said I am going to go slow, I want her to fall in love with me not just in lust. I also want her to know it is love.

I am a patient man and the military has taught me phenomenal mind and body control. On a mission I can't afford to show emotion, that is why I am still alive. **Every man dies. Not every man really lives. **I think that is fitting. I could have died in so many ways through the years. But until I met Steph I never truly knew how to live.

She has given so much and I am greedy, I just want more. I want every part of her.

My body control does slip when I am with Steph. She knows that and I find it intriguing. I kid her about playing with fire. She knows how she tempts me.

I hope to be able to show her that fire very soon. I only have that kind of fire for Steph. I hope she knows that. I hope she knows how **special **she really is.

There I go again, sorry I need to stand up. Just thinking about her makes me so hard it hurts. I feel like I could explode. Please excuse me I shouldn't have said that to you. I certainly didn't mean to offend you.

Anyway, like I said I have two rooms booked and the meals planned, but first we have our date.

The date, I will pick her up in a black limo. Of course I will be wearing a black suit with a sky blue shirt and black on black silk tie. I plan to go to her apartment and give her flowers. I know I will give her an appreciative look. I can only imagine how beautiful she will look. I will gently guide her to the limo. A bottle of Cristal champagne will be chilled and waiting. We will sip our drinks and make small talk. I will have to keep control but I can do it.

I have reservations at a very private restaurant. I think you would like it. The setting is an old Victorian House with several rooms. Each room is private with a small sitting area and dining table; views of a lake and mountain through the large windows, very serene. Each room is very tastefully decorated with low lighting and period furniture. I chose it because it is private and secluded. They only serve about ten meals a night. They have an early and a late seating.

The chef will customize the meal for your taste, he is very accommodating. Lester turned me to this place the owner is a friend of his.

I'm not much for caviar so we will start with Baby Mushrooms stuffed with lobster. Followed by herb encrusted Fillet Mignon with sautéed vegetables and Pasta Verde. Dessert will be Steph's choice. She loves her dessert. The wines have been selected.

Between courses there will be music for dancing and each room has a small dance floor. I know my Babe loves to dance and I love to hold her so this will be perfect. After our meal we can walk in the garden by the lake.

After dining I have chosen a club that plays soft Jazz and Latino music. The dancing is lively and I want to show Steph a few moves, I guess I should say dance moves. Steph will be a natural for Latin dances. She has such fire and grace. I will never understand how anyone can't see how perfect she is.

I plan to spend the trip back to Trenton with Babe in my arms. My hands on her soft smooth skin.

She will probably go to sleep but OH, the feel of her in my arms. There I go getting excited again.

When we get to her door I will give her a gentle kiss and hope she asks me in.

You do realize how hard this is going to be for me. I am a man of action. Keeping myself from taking her will be like stopping a force of nature. I know I have to show her my want and desire without acting on it. Even if she tells me she wants it I have to stay true to the plan. I don't want to make love to her on the first date and take a chance she will think I only want sex. I want her to know that I want so much more.

Before I leave her I will ask her to go to the beach. Of course I will explain the accommodations. I want her comfortable.

By the end of the weekend I plan to make her mine. We will have a private beach at the B there is a hot tub on the secluded balcony. Plenty of places to spend time together, time to walk on the beach and talk, time for me to open up and answer her questions. Plenty of time for her to get to know Carlos, not Ranger

I have buried myself in Ranger the **soldier** for so many years it is hard for Carlos to come out. Carlos was there when I was younger but I have hidden that part of me away for a lot of years in the service.

You're looking at me like I have two heads. I really don't have a multiple personality disorder. I know I am one person. Steph thinks I have multiple personalities; Ranger, Batman, Corporate Ranger, and Carlos. But I know I am just one man. By the end of the weekend I hope she realizes there is just Carlos for her. The others are just covers to get through the day.

I can't believe there is still one day to wait. This week has gone so slowly with the waiting but I still feel like I am rushing to get things done.

After the weekend I will come back to talk again. You have been a great sounding board. I appreciate your time and letting me run my thoughts by you. The guys would laugh and make comments. They would definitely think I have it bad. As much as I appreciate them they are a little pushy. Being Brothers they might have too many comments if you know what I mean. We are tight but I'm not really ready to share everything with them."

Word count 1560

Babe-squad prompts 2

Perfectlyplum promts 1

TBC

Sorry my menu planning isn't great but Steph just cares about good food.


	5. Chapter 5

I _do not own these characters. They are the soul property of JE. Ranger just came to my yard to talk today._

**05Layers of Ranger**

**Rangers POV**

"I just have a little time this morning, I was out for my run and stopped by. Coffee would be nice, just black please.

Friday night was perfect. Steph was as beautiful as I've ever seen her. Hair in soft curls, eyes sparkling, the dress; the dress was made for her. Her soft but firm breast in a halter top just makes my mouth water. It was all I could do to not attack her before we left her apartment. Her already long slim legs elongated by the FMPs, the ankle ties so sexy. I wanted her legs wrapped around me in the worst way. But I was strong, one kiss and I whisked her to the limo. We jumped from one temptation to the next.

I lectured myself all the way to the restaurant, stay strong **soldier** you can do this. I have been held captive and tortured for days and I don't think it was as bad as that. Her Dolce Vita perfume, that dress, her soft skin, those red lips, the soft hair, and her moans at the champagne and food. Dios, I was almost gone and we were still an hour from the restaurant. I tried to make small talk about her day, her skips this week and who she had lunch with.

I think she was enjoying my state. Only fair after all the times I had taken her to the edge with kisses and touches. Then I would walk away like a fool. Not this time, there is no more walking away. I'm committed to this mission.

Back to the date, we finally made it to the restaurant with our clothes still on. That was an effort. We were escorted to our room where we sipped champagne and talked while watching the sunset over the mountains. That was truly beautiful all the color of the rainbow coming together over the snow capped mountain as the snow turned purple and red and gold: story inspiring, but not a beautiful as my Babe.

I took her in my arms and we danced the waltz. Such a graceful dance not hot and steamy like Latin dance, but special just the same.

The meal was good and we stopped to dance and talk between courses. I had answered all of Steph's questions and just before dessert she was really getting into the Hungarian inquisition. I had worried she would want to know a lot about my missions but she was more interested in my early years and my family. She touched on my early military career and where I met the Merry Men as she calls them.

It has always been hard for me to talk about the things I have done, my time after the Rangers is the hardest. Many of those things have pulled my soul into darkness, but I think Steph understands.

She told me she didn't want the details of what I had to do there. That she knew it would be upsetting to her and me to talk about. That she knew I had done dark things in the name of country and freedom was all she needed. She then kissed me and said I was a good man the best she knew. That I had a strong moral code and that all of my past was what made me the man I am today.

**Maybe the past is like an anchor holding us back. Maybe, you have to let go of who you were to become who you will be. **Maybe with the help of this wonderful woman, I can be Carlos again at least for her.

I know I can't erase the past. I can't change it, it will always be there; A part of my life. Now I just have to figure out how to move on.

After we finished eating we carried our wine glasses and strolled through the gardens by the lake. The night was a bit cool so I wrapped my suit coat around Steph's shoulders. She snuggled under my arm. I guess you could say it all felt like heaven to me. I took her in my arms and kissed her passionately, trying to show her all the love that I felt. When we broke apart Steph gazed into my eyes. I carefully kept my blank face away and told her I loved her.

Steph called up one of my old comments, "In your own way".

I told her yes in my own way. With all of my heart, the only way I know how to love you.

She just stared at me with wide teary eyes. "What exactly does that mean Carlos?"

I held her in my arms and poured out my heart. Telling her that we had had a relationship for some time; there was no denying it. That I had loved her since the first time we met. I told her that my love had only grown since our special night and that I no longer wanted to deny that** love**.

Wrapping her in my arms tighter I told her that I wanted our someday and I hoped she did too. The **cards**, the **gifts**, the **flowers** and tonight were all to help me show you how **special** you are.

After my little **speech, **I waited for herresponse. I waited patiently, holding her tight while she processed what I had said.

She pulled away and looked in my eyes for a minute. I guess she saw what she was looking for because she cupped my face in her hands and kissed me.

"Carlos, I have loved you almost since I met you. You are more than special to me. You are my friend, my best friend. You are my mentor and my protector. I love you with all my heart; I am in love with you."

At that moment I knew, **the risk of love is loss, and the price of loss is grief-But the pain of grief is only a shadow when compared with the pain of never risking love. **I realized in that moment that I didn't want to risk that pain. This wonderful woman had given me the greatest gift of all, her love.

We walked to the limo wrapped in each other's arms.

The drive back to her apartment was another test for me. I had to keep reminding myself to keep control of my inner beast. I wanted to hold her, ravish her with kisses, and make love to her all night. That was not part of the plan; the mission was to make it to the weekend. I had to keep my eye on the goal.

When we got to her apartment she asked me to come upstairs. I told her yes, just for a few minutes. I had to take a deep fortifying breath.

We sat on the couch with bottles of water; I have to say I was at my weakest right then.

We held each other and kissed for a few minutes when I felt my resolve slipping I backed off.

I stood up and asked her if she would go with me for the weekend to the beach. She happily said yes.

I picked Steph up the next morning in the Turbo. She loves that car, the roar of the engine the soft leather seats. She almost melts into the seat.

We drove in silence to the beach; I was in my zone, Steph listening to the radio.

When we were shown to separate but adjoining rooms she just looked at me and nodded as I told her where she slept was her choice. I think you know my choice by now.

Shortly after arriving we were walking on the boardwalk. Checking out the shops and posters for the Memorial Day weekend activities; there was a picnic on the beach, beach volleyball, a bodysurfing contest and a Memorial Day Service and parade.

We planned a long two days, I wasn't much for beach volleyball but I could do the bodysurfing contest. Steph decided to play volleyball and watch the bodysurfing. She told me she had to keep an eye on my body. I wanted her to keep more than an eye on it.

We would join in the picnic on the beach, great sand in my food.

I told her that I would like to go to the Memorial Service. I always feel that is my way of honoring my friends and comrades who have been lost in various missions. I thought about **how important it is for us to recognize and celebrate our heroes and she-roes.**

Shortly after noon a voice over the speakers announced the surf was up and that the contest would start in one hour. We rushed to get changed to our suits.

Steph found a spot on the beach and watched, cheering me on. I could hardly take my eyes off her but I did my best to make her proud. I am always proud of my Babe, but I wanted her proud of me. I don't know when I started feeling that, but I did want her to be proud of me.

Steph jumped in my arms when I came out of the water. Proud of you Carlos. Yes, my heart swelled. I didn't take first place; I was beaten by a skinny teenager. I could tell I was in first place with my Babe.

Next was the volleyball, girls against guys. The game got heated; there were tumbles in the sand. I couldn't stop looking at Steph's lithe body in her bikini. Dios, have I told you how she turns me on. I couldn't get up to yell for her, didn't want to give everyone a show with my condition. The final play was all Steph, she spiked the ball over the net right into one of the opposition's upper thighs, knocking him down, and he was curled into a ball while rolling in the sand.

Proud of you Babe, but I did hurt for the guy. He probably wasn't going to have fun tonight.

We were both exhausted walking back to the B&B.

We enjoyed a romantic meal on the balcony before deciding to test the hot tub. I handed Steph into the tub then slid in behind her pulling her close. I have to give you the abridged version here. We spent the next two hours exploring our relationship and our bodies. I have never felt as relaxed and sated as then. I can comfortable say making love was never so good.

Just as I had hoped Steph decided to sleep wrapped in my arms and the next morning we gave up one room.

**MEMORIAL DAY**

The next morning we were up and waiting for the parade at 0900. There were dogs in funny clothes, clowns, a band, and cars with girls in bikinis; I have to say none as beautiful as my Babe.

There was a troop of men from the local VFW joined by men in uniform. I wasn't in uniform so I stood at Parade Rest and they passed by. The man on the speaker announced each group and praised their Patriotism. **He finished by saying Valor grows by daring, fear by holding back. **The men in this parade are our heroes as are many of the men watching this parade. You know who you are and we thank you all for what you have given to this country.

Steph wrapped her arms around my waist and we looked at each other with tears in both our eyes.

The parade finished we walked to the beach and claimed our place. I slathered her skin with sun screen. The day was warm so we played in the surf swimming and dunking each other. She screamed when I swam out into the waves and went under only to swim under water and pull her legs out from under her. She came up laughing and spluttering.

I pulled her into deeper water so we could get a little closer. When I was in chest deep water I slowly pulled her bikini bottoms off, wrapping it around my arm, and showed her again how much I loved her body. I don't think I will ever get tired of worshiping her body. She lost all control when I went under water and touched my mouth to her center. Then we were totally together and I was swallowing her cries of passion. I helped her on with her bikini and we just floated in the surf with her on my chest, enjoying the afterglow.

Slowly we made our way to the beach to enjoy the picnic. There was a huge meal set out buffet style. There were open fires on the beach with grills manned by locals; cooking ribs, hot dog, and hamburgers. There was every type of salad imaginable on a long table. One table was devoted to fifty or sixty different desserts.

My babe was in heaven, as she moaned her way down the table trying to make choices. I got salads and our drinks and went back to the towels waiting for her return.

She finally made her way to me with three plates. She had a hamburger, some gooey salads and a plate of several desserts. Babe.

Finished with our meal we walked hand in hand down the beach at sunset. Life couldn't get any better than this. We had each other, we were prepared for our someday.

As we got to the B&B and another glorious night in the hot tub I could only think; now the only thing is to make our someday permanent, how long should I wait before taking that step? I didn't want to rush but I wanted to put a ring on her finger. I wanted everyone to know she was MINE!"

Word count 2300

Babe-squad 3 prompts

Perfectlyplum 1 quote, 7 words, 1 scenario


End file.
